ghostbustersfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Devilmanozzy/Slimer in the House err... Wiki
Where do we begin... First off, Thanks to Mrmichaelt we have now covered all 33 episodes and pretty much any elements to do with them. It has been a amazing ride through the 33 episodes/shorts. Many awesome articles were either updated or built during these 3 weeks. So what reflections do I have for the series?! Well.. I remember the show in 1988/1989 being a drag at the time as pretty much I'd rather had seen more Real Ghostbusters episodes, but that being said I did love many of the Professor Dweeb episodes. He was funny and seeing him in his original element did help me like him more. He was the wannabe Ghostbuster, and when he called the Ghostbusters in episode Sweet Revenge "Ghost bunglers" it was clear they had in a way also connected the dots with Filmation's Ghostbusters series. "Ghost bunglers" was usually the name Prime Evil and some of his ghost goons called filmation's Ghostbusters. Also Bob Forward wrote episodes for both Slimer! and the Filmation Ghostbusters show. Then of coarse you have Alan Oppenheimer voicing Goolem and Morris Grout, sounding in many moments like Prime Evil especially when he yelled. Other interesting things, well in episode Doctor Dweeb, I Presume had to be the most entertaining of the 33 episodes, and Slimer in places there was more mischievous, such as eating a patents dinner and drinking all those baby bottles. He was quite funny to watch there, and I'd wish they could have taken the show more that way in its run. Also, the conflicts between the Head Nurse (Later called Mrs. Stone in episode Class Clown) and Professor Dweeb were also quite funny. The Ghostbusters and the firehouse setting in a way actually got in the way in some episodes for me. I think Slimer would have been better off more often at Sedgewick Hotel, and placed that as his main setting instead as the episode Scareface was presenting. Many times the worst part was the Ghostbusters that were remodeled to be toony. The Firehouse had many moments where for the sake of the gags would not be as the series bible had it. I have no issue with "some" artistic licensing, but seriousness don't make up rooms at random. The last thing I have to say is when it was Professor Dweeb and his gadgets it was fun, but what is up with all the animals that can "sort of" talk? The show made light of this in episode The Not-So-Great Outdoors with the Robby and Rufus the party animals when the "director" asked about it. I still don't get it, and rather had seen ghosts as the characters... like Beetlejuice the animated series did. In closing, there are treasures here, but it is among missed opportunities and a show too worried about parent groups and not worried about remaining entertaining. Hopefully now that Mrmichaelt and myself have flushed out the episodes to see the elements to them, they may be easier to go through and enjoy for what they were. Category:Blog posts